


Matt's Fault

by KallusBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Butt Plugs, Everything is Matt Holt's Fault, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I think I'm funny, M/M, Plausible Deniability Pillow, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron) gets tied to the headboard and fucked like he deserves, Tender and Kinky, Uncommon Insertables, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallusBitch/pseuds/KallusBitch
Summary: “What about you Shiro: ideal alien dick. Is it tentacles? I bet its tentacles.”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Matt's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is first in a planned series of Shiro getting the care and fucking he deserves.  
> First posted smut in quite some time, so any feedback is apreciated  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Kallus Bitch

This was Matt’s fault.

If you ask Shiro, most things were - though Matt claims a little closer to 50/50 split. Ever since Matt and Shiro were assigned as roommates when they arrived in the Galaxy Garrison, the two men encouraged the most ridiculous behaviors out of each other. This particular showing though was all Matt.

It was Friday evening, with nothing to grade that night and two glorious days until any of them had to teach a class, so Matt, Adam, and Shiro were most of the way through a bottle of whiskey.

“Space is going to be so cool” Matt started, showing his inebriant state

“Matt” Adam deadpanned “You’ve been to space”

“The moon doesn’t count!” Matt replied. “Hey Shiro, tell your boyfriend the moon doesn’t count”

Shiro looked like he didn’t want to move from his spot between Adam’s spread legs, head laid back and pillowed on Adam’s shoulder. “Pretty sure the last time we flew to the moon we went into space to get there. You were with us on that run because you were doing that training jaunt”

“But I mean like space space. Doing something cool out there. With space people. And space women” Matt sighed, passing the bottle back to Adam. “Come on man, what's your ideal spaceman? Tall dark and handsome? Betazoid? Hobbit? Twi'lek?”

Adam curled his arms tighter around his boyfriend “I’ve got my rare specimen right here”

“Sap!” Groaned Matt, “What about you Shiro: ideal alien dick. Is it tentacles? I bet its tentacles.”

And Shiro? Shiro _squirmed_

So Adam planned.

Adam <3  
> Don’t stay out too late, got a surprise for you

Oh? A Surprise?

> Yep. And you don’t get it unless you agree to be good

But you like it when I’m naughty

>Naughty Shiros will still get a sandwich and some cuddles.  
>Good Shiros will get more than that.

I can be a good Shiro. I can be a *very* good Shiro

>Prove it :P

It was still a good four hours before Shiro was done with his duties at the Garrison for the day, but after Adam’s text he had a little trouble refocusing, wondering what kind of surprise his fabulous boyfriend had planned. By 1630 he was finally done for the day - both with his work and twisting himself into knots about later. Of course, as Shiro was heading back to their apartment he gets another text

Adam <3  
>Had to cover a shift, leftover chicken in the fridge. Wear what's on the bed and relax - want you ready for later. Be home by 2100

That made Shiro raise his eyebrow at his phone, but thankfully there was no one else in the vehicle to hear the voice read out. He decided to wait until he saw what was on the bed for him to respond though.

Initially all he saw was a pair of soft old sweatpants and an out of place pillow that Adam always called the “Plausible Deniability Pillow” which meant there was something sexy underneath it but not immediately visible if someone else walked in. In this case, the pillow was hiding a medium sized blue plug with a flat flared base and a half empty bottle of lube. With a small smile, Shiro started stripping down before grabbing the items and walking into their en suite bathroom. He shot back a text, put down his phone, and slicked up two of his fingers on his right hand.

Shiro didn’t bother to bite back the small groan when he slipped the two fingers inside himself, wanting to start a little larger and feel the stretch as he sciscored them inside his hole prepping for the third. After a third finger and a little time just playing with his rim, he lubed up the plug before easing the tapered end into his entrance. He let the plug settle into place, resisted the urge to keep going, and washed up before tossing on the pants that Adam left out headed to the kitchen.

____

A few hours later, Adam found his boyfriend dozing on the couch in sweatpants and a tank top, a tablet balanced precariously over his face. He felt himself smile, before going to wake up Takashi, knowing if he was left on the couch that he would:

  
Get a bad nights sleep, which could exacerbate his headaches  
Wake up at 3am  
Wake up Adam at 3am because he was horny and still had the plug in  
Granted, he might wake Adam up by just sliding down onto his cock and riding him, but it would still be three in the morning, a time which Adam was allergic to being awake during,  
Even if it involved fucking his boyfriend.  
Okay, probably even if it involved fucking his boyfriend, because the fucking was guaranteed

  
Sidetracks aside, Adam had a plan he knew Takashi would love which required waking the man up.  
____  
Shiro woke up to a kiss and smiled, unconsciously clenching on the plug inside him, which triggered a shiver up his spine.

  
“Mmm, hi love” he said, resting his forehead against Adam’s “what time is it?”

  
“Early enough that I still plan on tying you to the bed and having my way with you, if you are still game?”

  
“Very game. All of the games.”

  
Which is how Shiro found himself happily squirming while bound naked to the headboard and blindfolded.

  
Adam kissed him one last time on the mouth before moving south

  
“You remember your safeword, right?” He asked

  
“Matt. Which is one of the many reasons we are never having a threesome”

  
“Ugh, I didn’t want that image love” Adam winced, before resuming his kisses.

When Adam reached the apex of Shiro’s thighs, he took a moment to nuzzle the base of the Japanese man’s cock and tap on the plug still buried there.

“Ads,” Shiro moaned lightly “its been there for hours. I’m stretched. Fuck me.”

  
“Hmm.” Adam pretended to think about it for a second. “How about no. That would spoil your surprise.” He grinned, even knowing Shiro couldn’t see it, and tugged out the toy before leaving the bed entirely.

Shiro keenly felt the loss of the plug, and dug his head back into the pillow when he felt Adam leave the bed. He spread his legs a little wider, bringing his knees up in invitation, knowing his boyfriend couldn’t resist the sight. He was only alone for a minute before feeling the shift again signaling that Adam was back.

“You make such a tempting picture, its almost worth fucking you first and then giving you your surprise after”

At that Shiro started to wiggle his hips a little, eager to find out his “treat” but always interested in getting fucked into the mattress.

“Nope” Adam maintained “Sticking to the plan”

The plan, Shiro soon realised, was something lubed and silicone pressing into his hole. It started out tapered with a bend, and grew wider but never quite straight. The texture was maddening, small and large bumps being pushed in and out of him, turning as Adam moved the toy, with its irregular shape making it impossible to adjust to.

“Jesus Adam, wha”  
“Do you like it?”

“ **Fuck** ”

“Good fuck or bad fuck”

“ _Spectacular_ fuck”

“If you are still polysyllabic, then I have more work to do”

The toy kept going until it seemed to bottom out inside him, a solid girth giving Shiro that glorious full feeling he loved so much. There much have been a switch or remote because the base of it started to vibrate while a heavy mass moved up and down the length of it, making the toy feel like it was thrashing inside him. Shiro jackknifed, his ass going into the air and then slamming back down trying to grind the toy farther inside himself, chasing the feeling.

“Do you like having a tentacle fucking into you? When you were rubbing up against me at New Years over the thought of an alien toy shoved inside you I knew I had to order one.  
So here you are, tied to the headboard, after having been plugged for hours, writhing on this nice big -”

“- Jesus”

“Toy you are going to feel for hours tomorrow.”

Adam kept talking, while Shiro could feel him press their cocks together and stroke them

“Its so fucking hot watching you like this, knowing that every time you sit down tomorrow all you will be able to think of is how well fucked you were. Or maybe how empty you feel. Maybe I’ll track you down midday and see if you are still loose enough that with a little lube I can just slide in and fuck you over your desk,”

God Shiro wanted that. He was in heaven right now, with the toy making an assault on his prostate, Adam stroking his cock, and his filthy talk combining all to make him come apart at the seams. He could barely string two words together, he just needed a small push over the edge into orgasm.

He didn’t even notice the loss of Adam’s cock against his, but the feel of his boyfriend’s mouth around the head of his own penis was everything he needed.

Adam swallowed down everything Takashi could give him, savoring the sight and taste of his boyfriend so thoroughly wrecked. He started jacking himself off, cumming all over the Japanese man. He moved to turn off the toy and slowly eased it out of his lover.

“How are you feeling love?”

“Mmm, Dead” Shiro replied “you killed me with awesome sex. They won’t find my body for days”

Adam smiled, normally irritated by Shiro’s morbid sense of humor but thrilled at how relaxed he sounded. “Well keep your beautiful corpse right there, I’m going to release you then clean you up and we will cuddle.”

“Cuddles sound great”

True to his word, Adam untied Shiro’s arms - moving him to sit up briefly while he put a heat pack over his shoulders - and took off the blindfold. One more quick kiss and he grabbed a warm washcloth for a quick wipe down of them both. The washcloth and the toy were left in the sink overnight to be Future Adam’s Problem(tm)

Adam turned off the light and crawled into bed one last time, spooning up behind his lover and holding him close until morning.

___________

"Love?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is it lavender and glittery?"


End file.
